harry_potter_and_fantastic_beasts_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Magical creatures
Magizoology 'is the study of magical creatures. '''Magizoologists '''are Individuals who study Magizoology Famous magizoologists are Luna Lovegood, Newt and Rolf Scamander Creatures *'BilliWig – vivid Sapphire blue Australian insects which are common but due to their speed are rarely noticed by muggles. They have a long curved stinger at the bottom of their bodies. Victims stung will suffer from giddiness, followed by levitation. *'Blast-Ended Skrewt' – The Blast-Ended Skrewt is the result of a union between a Manticore and a Fire Crab. Skrewts make their debut in Goblet of Fire, as one of the creatures that Hagrid teaches the students about as Professor of Care of Magical Creatures. The first fan to learn of the blast-ended skrewts was Catie Hoch, an eight-year-old cancer patient from Albany, New York. Hoch's mother, who had read the first three books to Hoch during her treatment for neuroblastoma, emailed Rowling to ask her when the fourth book would be released, and Rowling gifted Hoch with transatlantic phone calls in which she read her extracts from the unpublished book, including explanations of the blast-ended skrewts, which Rowling described as looking like headless lobsters.3 *'Bowtruckle' – An insect-eating, tree-dwelling, wooden creature that is hard to spot. Most notable is Picket *'Chimaera' – A creature with the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and the tail of a dragon instead of a snake. *'Demiguise' – A rather docile orangutan-like creature that can turn invisible. *'Doxy' – A small fairy-like creature that is also known as the Biting Fairy. *'Dragon' – Dragons are winged fire-breathing reptiles. In the films, the dragons are depicted as having wings in place of their arms and walk on them like bats. **'Antipodean Opaleye' – A species of dragon that is native to the valleys of New Zealand. **'Chinese Fireball' – A species of dragon that is native to China. It is also known as the Lion Dragon. **'Common Welsh Green' – A species of dragon that is native to Wales. **'Hebridean Black' – A species of dragon that is native to the Hebrides Islands of Scotland. **'Hungarian Horntail' – A species of dragon that is native to Hungary. It is considered the most dangerous of the dragons. **'Norwegian Ridgeback' – A species of dragon that is native to the northern mountains of Norway. Norbert is a Norwegian Ridgeback. **'Peruvian Vipertooth' – A species of dragon that is native to the eastern and northeastern parts of Peru. It is considered the smallest and fastest of the dragons. It is the only venomous dragon. **'Romanian Longhorn' – A species of dragon that is native to the mountains of Romania. **'Swedish Short-Snout' – A species of dragon that is native to the northern mountains of Sweden. **'Ukrainian Ironbelly' – A species of dragon that is native to Ukraine, and the largest species of dragon ever recorded. *'Fairy' – A small human-like creature with insect wings. *'Flesh-Eating Slug' – A garden slug-like creature with corrosive spittle. *'Flobberworm' – A 10-inch toothless brown worm. *'Ghoul' – A creature that resembles a slimy buck-toothed ogre. **'Chameleon Ghoul' – A ghoul that can disguise itself as an everyday object to evade detection. *'Giant Squid' – A huge creature that lives in the Black Lake near Hogwarts. *'Gnome' – Gnomes are known to infest the gardens of wizarding households and are found in Europe and North America. *'Golden Snidget' – A small golden bird that was used in the earlier versions of Quidditch as the Snitch. *'Graphorn' – A creature built like a smilodon with slimy tentacles in its mouth. They are the favorite mounts of the Mountain Trolls much to the dismay of the Graphorns. *'Griffin' – A creature that is part-eagle, part-lion. *'Grindylow' – A small horned water demon with grasping fingers. The films give them octopus tentacles for legs similar to Cecalias, though they are not described as such in the novels. *'Hinkypunk' – A diminutive, one-legged creature with the appearance of wispy blue, grey or white smoke. *'Hippogriff' – A creature that is part-eagle, part-horse. Buckbeak is a notable hippogriff in the series, owned by (at different points) Hagrid, Sirius Black, and Harry Potter. *'Imp' – Imps are found in Britain and Ireland where they are the same height as pixies. *'Kappa' *'Kneazle' – A cat-like creature with a lion-like tail. *'Merpeople' – Creatures that are half-human half-fish. **'Mermaid' – The name for a female mermaid. *'Moke' – A lizard with silver-green skin that is native to the British Isles. The Mokes can shrink at will which is why Muggles can't see them. *'Murtlap' – They are ugly, hairless creatures that resemble a large rat with soft, fleshy spines on its back. Despite being rodent-like in nature, Murtlaps are marine-based mammals and can be fount on the coastal areas of Britain. *'Niffler' – A small, mole-like creature with a long Platypus-esque snout that is obsessed with hording shiny objects. An errant Niffler plays a major role in the film Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016). *'Occamy' – A plumed, two-legged, winged creature with a serpentine body, resembling a cross between a dragon and a bird. *'Phoenix' – Dumbledore's pet Fawkes is the most prominent phoenix seen in the Harry Potter franchise. *'Pixie' *'Puffskein' – A sphere-shaped custard coloured creature covered in soft fur. **'Pygmy Puff' – A round fluffy pink or purple creature sold at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. *'Sphinx' – An Egyptian creature that has the head of a human and the body of a lion. *'Thunderbird' A creature mainly found in Arizona with the power to cause thunder storms *'Troll' – A 12 ft. creature with prodigious strength and immense stupidity. Certain intelligent trolls can be specially-trained to be Security Trolls where they guard certain places and objects in the Wizarding Society. The different media appearances depict the trolls with four fingers and a certain number of toes. **'Forest Troll' – A race of green-skinned trolls with three toes hair that are native to forests and woodlands. **'Mountain Troll' – A race of bald-headed, pale-gray trolls with two toes that are native to mountains. One was let into Hogwarts by Professor Quirinus Quirrell and was defeated by Ron Weasley. **'River Troll' – A race of hairy purple-skinned trolls with short horns, five fingers, and five toes that lurk in the middle of rivers or under bridges. *'Unicorn' – A horse-like creature with a horn protruding out of its forehead that are considered "pure."5 It is said in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone that if one drinks a unicorn's blood, it will give that person long-lasting life. However, it also eternally curses that person. *'Winged Horse' – A horse with wings. **'Abraxan' – A giant palomino breed. Drinks only single-malt whiskey. **'Aethonan' – A chestnut breed that is popular in Britain and Ireland. **'Granian' – A gray breed that is particularly fast. **'Thestral' – A black skeletal breed that is only visible to those that have witnessed death. It is said in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix that they are considered unlucky by many wizards because of this.